


Evil Woman

by PastelandCakes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dark!Rey, F/M, Fencing fights!, Honestly if Rey was a Sith the whole Light side would be screwed, If Rey was a Sith, Light!Ben, Sith AU, as well as Ben's virgnity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelandCakes/pseuds/PastelandCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her eyes were a deep shade of brown and those freckles upon her face were probably more beautiful than any constellation he had ever seen. Don’t get Ben wrong, he had experienced the feeling of a ‘crush’ with some female pilots here and there but this girl was so different. </p>
<p>“Name’s Rey.” </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Ben has been destined to fight the new Sith and prove that the Light side would be the sole winner of this battle...but what if the Sith was cute? ....like really cute?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Woman

“Ben!” 

  The man turned around as he looked at his friend, giving him a look of warning as he put a hand in front of him to stay back. This was not his fight. If Poe got involved in this he would never forgive himself. They had attacked an Imperial base, managing to shoot it to bits as the other pilots cheered and laughed at the fumbling First Order trying to recover some of what they have lost during this raid. 

But Ben felt the sudden shift in the Force. 

His head turned west as he looked at the woods of the ice planet. What was it? Was it Snoke? Or maybe…

“Another Jedi will be waiting for you Ben. One that…might even be stronger than you.” 

He felt his fists clench but shook the feelings away. No jealousy…only peace. Uncle Luke had given him all the training he could and even if he had spent a whole week with his leg broken because his uncle made him carry his body from one place to another does not mean he had not grown stronger from that. Ben tapped Poe’s shoulder and asked him to take him to those woods and to simply drop him off. 

And here he was. 

The wind howled as he ignited his lightsaber, holding it close in the first attack position before looking around, each step he took was shaky but brave not caring if he lost his life as long as he managed to save all the rest…well maybe not those thoughts exactly but his mother had that attitude and she was the strongest person he knew. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt a blaster shot, blocking it immediately before three more followed. The green glow of his saber deflected all of them but he was launched backwards, a grunt being ripped out of him as his back slammed against a tree.   “Fuck…” 

Ben was about to pick up his saber and reactivate it but saw a red stream block his path, his nose inches away from it before he looked up and let his jaw hang open.

It was a girl. 

No. Not a girl. A warrior. An Inquisitor maybe? Her hair seemed to be pulled by three buns with a few strands moving with the icy wind as she smirked down at him with a gaze that could only be described as ‘Look at this idiot’. Not that he cared really. Her eyes were a deep shade of brown and those freckles upon her face were probably more beautiful than any constellation he had ever seen. Don’t get Ben wrong, he had experienced the feeling of a ‘crush’ with some female pilots here and there but this girl was so different. 

“Name’s Rey.” 

“Rey…” he repeated it, loving how it sounded on his lips before he immediately moved away, managing to escape the blaster shot she had fired at him. She smiles at that before using her right hand to twirl her double-blade saber, the sound driving the man a bit crazy as he finally took in her outfit. She was wearing a black jumper with two pieces of cloth that seemed to form an ‘x’ over her chest, the rest dangling like a flag. Her arms were covered from the cold with gloves that reached all the way up to her arm, leaving only a little bit of skin showing just so she could have the flexibility that he could see from a safe distance. 

“You know.” she says as she throws the blaster away, dragging him back from his fantasy as she smirked again. “Snoke always tells me to fight honorably like a Sith…” she looks at him before smiling as she jumps aiming for is chest before Ben slashed the stream away, moving back only for Rey to follow him, “But he honestly doesn’t know a thing about survival.”   She grunts as she twirls, her hands wielding the weapon expertly as she aims for his face but Ben managed to block it, having only a part of his clothing singed off. The dark haired man was honestly scared. 

He knew he shouldn’t be and there should only be peace in his heart but he was scared about how ATTRACTIVE this girl was. Rey’s pose had now changed from attacker to predator, playing with her prey with a sinful grin as she held the saber behind her back while her head tilted to the side as she looked at him up and down. 

“So Solo? What is it gonna be?” she attacked him again and again, this time her movements were ferocious as she slashed at him, getting more of his clothes but none of the skin that she truly wanted. Ben’s heart was beating like crazy as she neared him again. She wasn’t fighting to prove who was stronger in the Force. Rey was fighting like she knew she was going to win. Which she could have…if Uncle Luke had not given him training for all these years he would honestly be on his knees right now swearing allegiance to her.   

“OI!” 

He was brought back again by her annoyed face. 

“Come on then idiot!” her attacks stopped as she pointed her saber at him, “You have been staring at me like a complete nerf heerder during this whole battle! Say something!”   Oh gods she was talking to him. Him right. Yeah there was no one around it had to be him. Or else she wouldn’t have singed half of his clothing. He swallowed before opening his mouth, about to tell her to give up and put her lightsaber down. That the Light has and will always win against the Dark and that she should give up her foolish attempt at seducing him with that relaxed stance of hers!   

“…YOU’RE PRETTY.” 

Instead that came out. 

She blinked at him before growling, the red glow of her saber masking the blush on her cheeks “You are a fucking joke, you think that is going to throw me off YOU…”   “REY!”   They both looked up as a pole with a surface at the bottom was slammed down, a voice screaming down at the girl as Ben could merely watch her irritation for this ginger haired man. 

“WE HAVE TO EVACUATE. SNOKE’S ORDERS.” He looked back at Rey, who was looking at the ground…was she…?

The Sith deactivated her lightsaber before grabbing the pole and looked at her enemy. “Next time you are dead Solo…remember my face.” she says before the apparatus pulled her up. Ben stood there, panting and sweating as he watched her leave. Wow she looked pretty with the ice all around her. 

“….you told her…she was pretty.” 

Ben turned around, an embarrassed look as Poe gave him the ‘are you serious’ look. Before he could say anything the pilot merely raised his hand up and shook his head. “Don’t…I honestly don’t wanna know. I could hardly see the girl’s face so I am not gonna judge you but remember that this girl is the enemy and not someone you should be—Ben?” 

He simply stared at his clothes, thumbing the burnt cloth before he made his decision.   

“…I am never taking this off.”

**Author's Note:**

> I never knew I wanted this. I just did. Evil Rey is a thing that I love...as well as Light Ben trying to fight his feelings for the 'Bad Girl'
> 
> R&R!


End file.
